Alex Mason
Alex Mason – główny bohater gier Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Należy do jednostek SOG, CIA oraz Black Ops. Jego ojciec jest weteranem wojny na Pacyfiku, ma też dwie siostry Marion Mason i Dot Mason oraz syna Davida Masona. Ojciec znienawidził go za to, że nie przybył do domu w ostatnich dniach przed śmiercią jego matki. Życiorys Wczesne życie Alex urodził się w Alasce 3 czerwca, 1933. Geograficzne położenie stanu - w którym zamieszkiwał - spowodowało że Zimna Wojna stwarzała dla niego większe zagrożenie niż pozostałych Amerykanów co zmotywowało go do wstąpienia do USMC. Młodość spędził polując z ojcem w lasach. Kariera militarna Na początku 1950 roku, służył w Force Reconnaissance Marines. W 1958, dołączył do SOG po służbie w Marines. Od czasu wstąpienia do agencji, Mason zaprzyjaźnił się z wieloma jej członkami, szczególną więź utrzymał z Frankiem Woodsem. Inwazja w Zatoce Świń W 1961, Mason był członkiem specjalnego oddziału CIA znanego jako Operation 40. Wraz ze swoimi kompanami, Joseph'em Bowman'em i Frankiem Woodsem, wyruszyli na Kubę w celu zlikwidowania Fidela Castro. Po krótkiej walce z siłami kubańskimi, dostali się do jego sypialni gdzie został zabity wraz z prostytutką. W trakcie odwrotu oddziału, wojska Tropas dziesiątkowały rebeliantów którzy osłaniali hangar z samolotem. Gdy Woods, Bowman, Mason i Carlos dostali się do w końcu do samolotu, w trakcie przygotowywania się do odlotu, spostrzegli nieprzyjacielską blokadę. Aby uratować swoich towarzyszy, Mason wyskoczył z pojazdu i zasiadł za działkiem przeciwlotniczym po czym zniszczył blokujące ciężarówki. Zaraz potem został pojmany przez Kubańczyków. Po odzyskaniu przytomności zobaczył żywego Castro (okazało się, że zabity został tak naprawdę Sobowtór Castro) a także Lwa Krawczenkę i Nikitę Dragowicza. Workuta Masona przetransportowano do sowieckiego obozu pracy w Workucie. Tam Dragowicz, Steiner i Lew Krawczenko dokonali u niego prania mózgu; Mason zdobył wiedzę umożliwiającą mu odczytanie ciągów liczbowych pochodzących ze stacji nadawczej Dragowicza, zaprogramowano go również jako uśpionego agenta Rosjan z zadaniem zabicie John'a F. Kennedy'ego. Mimo że programowanie zakończyło się powodzeniem, Wiktor Reznow, były żołnierz Armii Czerwonej zdradzony przez Dragowicza i Krawczenkę, sabotował ich plany, przeprogramowując Masona by jego nowymi celami byli - Dragowicz, Krawczenko i Steiner. Problemy rodzinne Kilka lat po, jak Alex wrócił z Workuty, aby wstąpić do SOG, jego matka ciężko zachorowała. Ojciec prosił jego i jego rodzeństwo aby towarzyszyli matce w jej ostatnich chwilach życia. Mason niestety nie zdążył przybyć do do domu, przez co rodzina była tym zawiedziona. Jego siostry, Dot i Marion wysyłały mu listy lecz nie był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Od czasu śmierci matki, jego ojciec uznał że powinien był zginąć we Workucie jednak Marion w swoim kolejnym liście oświadczyła że ona i Dot nie zgadzają się z decyzją ojca i jeśli będzie trzeba, Alex może zatrzymać się w jej domu w Renier gdzie zamieszkała ze swoim mężem. Napisała również, że jej dzieci wciąż kochają swojego "bohatera", wujka Masona. Operacja Punkt zapalny thumb|198x198px|Mason w misji "[[Departament Obrony".]] Po powrocie do USA, Mason był eskortowany przez swojego przełożonego, Jasona Hudsona, żandarmerię oraz sekretarza obrony USA, Roberta McNamarę, do Pentagonu, gdzie otrzymał bezpośredni rozkaz od prezydenta Kennedy'ego rozpoczęcia operacji Punkt zapalny: Mason i jego zespół mają zlokalizować i zabić Dragowicza oraz zniszczyć radziecki projekt dotyczący rakiet dalekiego zasięgu. W trakcie rozmowy z prezydentem, Alex słyszał w swojej głowie liczby w wyniku czego doznał halucynacji w której celuje z pistoletu w stronę Kennedy'ego. 17 listopada, 1963 roku, Mason wraz ze swoją drużyną zinfiltrowali sowiecki Kosmodrom w Bajkonurze. Rosjanie wiedzieli już jednak o tym ataku gdyż udało im się zdemaskować i pojmać agenta - Grigorija Weavera, który miał zinfiltrować obiekt i był agentem w Grupie Wniebowstąpienie. Oddziałowi udało się jednak go uratować - niestety stracił swoje prawo oko - a następnie zniszczyli wystrzeloną rakietę Sojuz 2. Doścignęli również limuzynę Dragowicza którą od razu rozstrzelali. Mimo to, Mason nie był przekonany co do śmierci Dragowicza. Afganistan 21 listopada, 1963, Mason brał udział w nieznanej misji w Afganistanie gdzie Afgańscy żołnierze niesłusznie osądzili go jako zabójcę. Spotkał później sowieckiego zdrajcę Yuri Raslov z którym udaje mu się uciec. Zamach na Kennedy'ego. thumb|220x220px|Mason w Dallas w dniu zabójstwa Kennedy'ego. Pięć dni później po operacji Punkt zapalny, dokonano zamachu na prezydenta Kennedy'ego. Kiedy Mason ucieka z sali przesłuchań w misji "Powracająca pamięć" doznaje przebłysków poprzednich wydarzeń sugerujących że mógł mieć swój udział w zamachu. Można usłyszeć jak mówi "Przechodzę do działania... cel... wyznaczony... Oswald... wykryty." Prawdopodobnie odnosił się do Lee Harveya Oswalda - możliwego zabójcę Kennedy'ego. W misji "Odkupienie'' Mason wypomina Dragowiczowi że próbował zmusić Alexa do zabicia Kennedy'ego. Po tym, Dragowicz złowieszczo się uśmiechając odpowiada "Próbowaliśmy"? co mogło wskazywać na to że zaprogramowanie Masona zakończyło się sukcesem. Również Na nagraniu filmowym przedstawiającym przybycie Kennedy'ego do Dallas, wśród tłumu ludzi można zauważyć Masona. Jednak w 1989 r., w trakcie rozmowy z McKnightem, na jego pytanie o praniu mózgu przez Rosjan, Mason odpowiada "''Robili co mogli", ''najprawdopodobniej Mason nie chciał przyznać, że wciąż co jakiś czas widzi Reznov'a oraz był "opętany" przez liczby co skończyłoby się zwolnieniem z CIA. Jako agent z uszkodzonym rozpoznaniem byłby nieprzydatny. Woods sam to wspomina, że Mason zarzekał się, że nic to mu się już nie dzieje, jednak nie był pewny jego zapewnieniom Wietnam, Laos i Krawczenko thumb|220x220px|Dokumenty przedstawiające status Masona. Pięć lat po wydarzeniach w Bajkonurze, w 1968, Mason dołączył do jednostki SOG dowodzonej przez Franka Woodsa z którym został wysłany do Wietnamu. Po dotarciu do Khe Sanh gdzie spotkał się z Woodsem, baz została zaatakowana przez wojska NVA. Mason, Woods i agent CIA - Hudson wzięli udział w obronie Khe Sanh ostatecznie powstrzymując Wietnamczyków. W Huế podjęli próbę odzyskania sowieckiego zdrajcy z istotnymi informacjami o sowieckim zaangażowaniu w wojnę. Po dostaniu się do pokoju w którym miał przebywać, Alexowi zdawało się że jest nim Wiktor Reznow chociaż tak naprawdę było to tylko jego wyobrażenie. Następnie drużyna opuściła Huế. W trakcie lotu na północ, w głąb terytorium komunistów, helikopter Masona został zestrzelony jednak z pomocą - co było jedynie jego urojeniami - Reznowa wydostał się z wraku. Mason po cichu, wraz ze swoją drużyną dostali się do wioski gdzie pozbyli się sprzętu Wietkongu. Potem, po przedarciu się przez podziemny tunel zabrał sowiecki dokumenty z biura Krawczenki po czym wychodząc trafił na zastawioną przez niego wybuchową pułapkę która doprowadziła do zawalenia się tunelu. Mason ledwo zdołał ujść z życiem. Na podstawie zebranych informacji, w Laosie znajdował się rozbity samolot transportowy z Novą 6. Mason przypomniał sobie o tym co opowiedział mu Reznow o tym śmiertelnie trującym gazie, stworzonym przez Friedricha Steinera. Po wywalczeniu sobie drogi przez rzekę i potyczce ze Specnazem w końcu dostali się do samolotu. Tam się jednak okazało że wszelki ładunek został odzyskany przez Rosjan. W trakcie kolejnej strzelaniny z wrogiem, przybyły radzieckie śmigłowce Hind, których wystrzelone rakiety spowodowały zawalenie się wraku. Po tym, oddział został pojmany przez Rosjan. thumb|220x220px|Mason i Woods podczas gry w rosyjską ruletkę. W obozie jeńców, Mason, Woods i Bowman zostali zmuszeni do gry w rosyjską ruletkę. Bowman nie miał takiego zamiaru po czym sprowokował żołnierza Specnazu do zabicia go. Woods podczas gry na szczęście przeżył gdyż rewolwer nie wystrzelił. Mason podstępem, wiedział, że tym razem broń wystrzeli, zabił wietnamskiego bukmachera, zabrał jego broń i wraz z Woodsem oczyścił cały obóz. Ukradli radziecki Hind którym dolecieli do miejsca pobytu Krawczenka a następnie wywalczyli sobie drogę do jego biura. Krawczenko obezwładnił Masona i zaczął go brutalnie kopać po twarzy. W tym momencie Woods zaszedł wroga od tyłu zadając mu cios nożem. Krawczenko odbezpieczył swoje granaty po czym wraz z Frankiem wyskoczyli przez szybę od biura rozbijając ją. Polowanie na Steinera List w biurze Krawczenki zdradził, iż Steiner nadzorował prace nad Novą 6 na Wyspie Odrodzenia. Mason zinfiltrował wyspę z - będącym jego wyobrażeniem - Reznowem. W momencie kiedy próbowali dostać się do laboratorium przez dach, w oddali doszło do wybuchu w wyniku czego w całej bazie podniesiono alarm. Mason wiedział że było to CIA z zamiarem przechwycenia Steinera żywego. Obydwaj przedostali się do laboratorium przez windę po czym wdali się w strzelaninę z żołnierzami wroga. W końcu przedarli się do biura Steinera. thumb|216x216px|Mason zabijający Steinera. Steiner, kontaktując się z Hudsonem przez radio, rozpaczliwie prosił, żeby pospieszyli się i wydostali go z wyspy. Był zszokowany widokiem Masona który w wyniku urojeń, przedstawiał się jako Wiktor Reznow po czym zaczął bić go po twarzy. W tym czasie Hudson i Weaver próbowali dostać się do jego biura przez kuloodporną szybę. Mimo że zdołali ją zniszczyć, Mason w ostatniej chwili zabił Steinera a następnie postrzelił Weavera w ramię. Hudson ogłuszył Alexa po czym zabrali go do sali przesłuchań gdzie mieli zamiar dowiedzieć się od niego co znaczą pojawiające się ciągi liczb. Przesłuchanie i Odkupienie Mason po śmierci Steinera był jedyną nadzieją na przetłumaczenie ciągów liczb które prowadziły by wprost do samej stacji nadawczej. Gdyby się nie udało wyciągnąć od Masona tej informacji, Stany Zjednoczone przeprowadziły by nuklearny kontratak na Rosjan, którzy zaatakowaliby wcześniej Novą 6, przez co doszłoby do wybuchu III wojny światowej. thumb|220x220px|Mason podczas przesłuchania. Po ponownym przeżyciu wydarzeń Masona aż do obecnej daty, z powodu ogłoszonego DEFCON 2, Hudson wszedł do sali przesłuchań gdzie był przyczepiony do krzesła Mason. Gdy go uwalniał, Alex krótkotrwale go ogłuszył po czym zaczął iść w głąb budynku. Zaczął przypominać sobie wydarzenia z Workuty, gdzie przeszedł pranie mózgu. Dotarło do niego że Reznow zginął w Workucie a kolejne w kolejnych wydarzeniach ze swojego życia, był jedynie wyobrażeniem. Po przetłumaczeniu ciągów liczbowych, odkrył że sygnał pochodzi ze statku kubańskiego Rusałka. Mason, Hudson i Weaver przypuścili szturm na Rusałkę. Po walkach o statek, Hudson wezwał US Navy które za 20 minut miało przybyć i zniszczyć Rusałkę. Zaraz potem, Alex wraz z Hudsonem zaatakowali podwodną stację nadawczą w celu zabicia Dragowicza. W końcu po wywalczeniu sobie drogi, Mason odnalazł konsolę nadającą sygnał którą zamierzał wyłączyć lecz został odepchnięty przez niewielki wybuch. Z obłoku dymu wyłonił się Dragowicz z zamiarem wykończenia Masona jednak w ostatniej chwili przybył Hudson zdoławszy odwrócić jego uwagę. Alex pociągnął Dragowicza za rękę po czym zaczął bić go brutalnie po twarzy aż w końcu udusił. Po tym, uciekł wraz z Hudsonem z wybuchającej stacji nadawczej. Jej zniszczenie jednocześnie zakończyło kryzys rakietowy. Służba w CIA Mason nigdy nie wybudził się z prania mózgu przez co stał się obiektem zainteresowań CIA którego podejrzewało między innymi, o udział w zamachu na prezydenta Kennedy'ego. Nie inaczej było z Hudsonem i Weaverem ze względu na ich stosunki z Alexem. Mimo to, wciąż wykonywał zadania dla CIA z Hudsonem jako jego przełożonym. Berlin W 1976 r. Mason został wysłany do zachodniego Berlina z zadaniem przechwycenia informacji o domniemanym szpiegu KGB działającym w zachodnim Berlinie. Następnie miał pojmać żywcem Pułkownika KGB - Mikhail Belov - w celu przesłuchania. Jednak gdy tylko Mason dotarł na miejsce, Belov uciekł wyskakując przez okno. Alex zebrał znalezione dokumenty po czym ruszył w pościg za pułkownikiem. W końcu dostał się do pomieszczenia pełnego żołnierzy Specnazu przez co został zmuszony zabić również i Belova. Operacja Charybda W 1978 r. CIA uznało Alexa za "spalonego" i zagrożenie narodowe razem z Hudsonem i Weaverem którzy uciekli z nim do Afryki południowej. 28 października planowało stworzyć specjalną jednostkę z zadaniem wyeliminowania Masona, Hudsona i Weavera. Masona miała wyeliminować Kristina Raskowa. Operacja zyskała kryptonim "Charybda" jednak nie weszła w życie z racji tego iż Mason i Hudson postanowili kontynuować pracę dla CIA. Z kolei, los Weavera nie jest znany.thumb|Alex Mason w Alasce.|268x268px Powrót do CIA W 1986 r. Oliver L. North wraz z Jasonem Hudsonem przylecieli do Alaski - gdzie przebywał Mason ze swoim synem - poinformować go o zaginięciu Woodsa w Angoli. Po początkowym wahaniu, Alex zdecydował się uratować swego starego przyjaciela. Na ratunek Woodsowi 2 lipca, 1986, Mason i Hudson uczestniczyli w wojnie domowej w Angoli, walcząc po stronie wojsk UNITA. Od Savimbiego Mason zdobył informacje o miejscu pobytu Woodsa. Później, Alex i Hudson dostali się na pokład braki, na rzece Kubango gdzie stoczyli walkę z kanonierkami wroga. Frank został znaleziony w kontenerze pełnym zwłok innych żołnierzy. Zaraz potem, doszło do konfrontacji z rosyjskim Hindem którego zniszczono za pomocą Walkirii. Pokład zaczął tonąć, lecz mimo to Mason wraz Woodsem i Hudsonem dotarli na ląd. Po przekradnięciu się przez bazę pełną kubańskich wojsk, Mason podjął próbę wezwania przez radio Savimbiego w celu ewakuacji. Niestety, po wejściu do chaty z radiostacją, na miejscu spotkał Menendeza który zniszczył radio. W momencie kiedy do chaty weszli kubańscy żołnierze, Alex wziął Menendeza jako zakładnika lecz ten odbezpieczył granat po czym próbował zadźgać nożem Masona. Ten zdołał się wybronić i strzelił w oko Raula. Po walce z kolejnymi żołnierzami nieprzyjaciela, Hudson, Mason i Woods w końcu zdołali uciec skradzionym, przez Savimbiego, Hindem. Afganistan Dwa miesiące później, 5 września, Alex Mason powrócił do służby w CIA i wyruszył na misję do Afganistanu w celu zdobycia informacji o miejscu pobytu Menendeza. Razem z Woodsem, Hudsonem i Tianem Zhao wspomogli Mudżahedinów. Po długiej walce, Mason przeprowadził atak na pozostałości wojsk rosyjskich wśród których znalazł się prototypowy czołg. W trakcie szarży, koń Alexa ginie przez co razem z nim upadł na ziemię. Mason zdołał się wydostać spod martwego konia i uniknął rozjechania przez czołg. Woods pomógł mu wskoczyć na czołg. Gdy Mason miał już rzucić pocisk moździerzowy do środka pojazdu, powstrzymał go przed tym Krawczenko. Po krótkiej walce na pięści, Alex zdołał zniszczyć czołg a Krawczenko został ogłuszony przez Woodsa. W głowie, Mason słyszał głos Reznowa który mówił mu że Krawczenko musi zginąć. W trakcie przesłuchania Lwa Krawczenko, Mason próbował oprzeć się zabiciu starego wroga. W zależności od zachowania Masona mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Mason zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz nie powstrzyma Masona przed zastrzeleniem Krawczenki, przesłuchanie nie dobiegnie końca i żołnierze nie dowiedzą się o szpiegu Menendeza w CIA. |-| Woods zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz powstrzyma Masona przed zabiciem Krawczenki, to żołnierze dowiedzą się m.in. o tym, że Lew sprzedaje Menendezowi broń. Na końcu dodaje, że Menendez ma ludzi nawet w CIA, czemu Hudson kategorycznie zaprzecza, a Woods po chwili Krawczenkę zabija. Niezależnie od tego co się stanie, Mudżahedini zdradzają żołnierzy bijąc ich do nieprzytomności i zostawiając na pustyni. Zostali później uratowani przez nieznanych ludzi a w jednym z nich Alex widział twarz Reznowa. Nikaragua Zgodnie z informacjami uzyskanymi od Krawczenki, trójka udała się do Nikaragui w celu odnalezienia Menendeza. Zawarli umowę z ówczesnym dyktatorem Panamy, Manuelem Noriegą który miał im pomóc w schwytaniu Menendeza. Jednak Noriega oszukał ich i uwolnił Menendeza po tym gdy został schwytany. Menendez pobił Noriegę, zabrał jego SPAS-12 i ruszył uratować swoją siostrę Jóżefinę. W tym samym czasie, Mason, Woods i Hudson walczyli z kartelem Menendeza. Podczas walki z ludźmi Menendeza w piwnicy, Alex może znaleźć notatkę CIA informującą o możliwym szpiegu. Gdy żołnierze znaleźli się na korytarzu, prowadzącym do pokoju Józefiny, w tym samym czasie co Raul, Woods nie mógł zapanować nad sobą i otworzył ogień w jego kierunku. Mason próbował go powstrzymać, ten jednak uderzył Alexa, po czym upadł na Ziemię, i rzucił granatem który przez przypadek wpadł do pokoju Jóżefiny po czym wybuchł zabijając siostrę Raula również uznanego (niesłusznie) za martwego. Cierp ze mną Alex i Frank ruszają do Panamy w celu złapania Manuela Noriegi. Najpierw docierają do posiadłości McKnighta, skąd biorą sprzęt, a następnie udają się na pole bitwy. Hudson dowodzi nimi przez radio. Gdy łapią Noriegę okazuje się, że nie jest on celem misji i ma być wymieniony za innego więźnia o kryptonimie Nexus. W pewnym momencie Noriega prosi Masona o broń, a Hudson nakazuje Alexowi mu ją dać, więc dostaje M1911, jednak bez amunicji. Gdy docierają na miejsce Frank idzie na stanowisko snajpera, a Alex zajmuje swoją pozycje, po czym zostaje skrępowany, a ludzie Menendeneza nakładają mu na głowę worek. Hudson mówi Woodsowi przez radio, że cel Nexus to Raul, a Noriega każe swoim ludziom wyjść z Masonem. Woods oddaje strzał (w zależności od wyboru gracza może to być strzał w nogę, lub w głowę). Mason zostaje zabity, bądź ranny, dalej Woods wybiega z budynku w kierunku Masona lecz zostaje złapany, następnie odpowiedzialny za wszystko Menendez strzela Frankowi w kolana, a potem zabija Hudsona. Dzień sądu Jeśli w poprzedniej misji gracz ocalił Alexa, ten pojawi się pod koniec (w wieku 93 lat) i porozmawia w Woodsem. Jeśli gracz osiągnął najlepsze zakończenie, bądź zabił Menendeza, pojawi się również Sekcja. Alex powie mu, iż tego dnia, w którym się rozstali, wtedy gdy David spadł z drzewa, był z niego dumny, ponieważ chociaż upadł, to się podniósł. Życie rodzinne Nie wiele wiadomo o jego życiu. Można odnieść wrażenie, że Alex nie radzi sobie w stosunkach rodzinnych. Gdy jego matka zmarła, Mason był daleko po za rodziną, co najprawdopodobniej doprowadziło do tego, że jego ojciec go znienawidził. Przez pewien czas jego siostra utrzymywała z nim kontakt który najprawdopodobniej również się urwał. W latach 70-tych wziął ślub z nieznaną kobietą, z którą miał dziecko o imieniu David. Z nieznanych przyczyn zmarła o czym wspomina David swemu ojcowi. Hudson, który proponował Alexowi, że David może się zatrzymać u jego rodziny, może sugerować, że Alex ostatecznie całkowicie odsunął się od rodziny lub jego siostra i ojciec zmarli. Alex wydaje się być surowym ojcem nie potrafiącym okazać opieki. Alex nie potrafi odnaleźć się w życiu rodzinnym, gdy nastają cięższe czasy ucieka przed odpowiedzialnością do wojska, co było widać w przypadku śmierci matki i żony. Nie potrafi się odnaleźć jako syn, brat i ojciec, przez co czuje się gorzej i ucieka do wojska. Ciekawostki *Na początku śledczy podaje, że urodził się w Fairbanks na Alasce, co Alex potwierdza. Jednak z danych wywiadu z misji "Operation 40" wynika, że urodził się w Anchorage. *Przed misją na wyspie Odrodzenie można zauważyć, że miał fałszywe dokumenty na niejakiego Willema Van der Berga. Dzięki temu mógł dostać się do laboratorium i zabić Steinera. *Prawdopodobnie on zabił Johna F. Kennedy'ego, o czym świadczy ostatni dialog pomiędzy nim, a Dragowiczem. Dodatkowo podczas misji "Powracająca pamięć" mówi "Oswald wykryty", czym nawiązuje do prawdopodobnego zamachowca, a we wspomnieniach na koniec gry podaje dokładne szczegóły zabójstwa takie jak kaliber broni. Jednak jakiś czas później w rozmowie z McKnightem wypiera się tego i twierdzi, że zaprogramowanie go nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. *Jego postać była wzorowana na Johnie H. Noble. *Mimo zabicia Dragowicza Mason wciąż widział Reznowa. Widział go w 1986 i 2025 roku (niezależnie od wyborów gracza). *Można zalogować się na profil Masona wpisując login: amason i hasło: password; Hudson skrytykował go za to twierdząc, że hasło to jest słabe i musi je natychmiast zmienić. *Mason jest widoczny w bonusowej scenie Black Ops II, podczas trwania koncertu można ujrzeć go tańczącego z Reznowem. *Tylko Joseph Bowman w całej kampanii powiedział do Masona po imieniu. *Według danych wywiadu, Mason był snajperem w latach 50-tych. Można tam także przeczytać, że osiągał bardzo dobre wyniki. *Mason służył w armii od lat 50-tych do 1989 roku. Co daje mu od 31 do 39 lat służby. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II mimo wieku 52 lat był najmłodszy w oddziale CIA. *Teoretycznie z powodu zaawansowanego wieku 56 lat nie mógł uczestniczyć w akcji w Panamie. *Jeśli w misji "Cierp ze mną" Mason przeżyje trafienie, znika na ponad 30 lat. W grze nie jest powiedziane, co w tym czasie robił. *Jeśli Mason ginie, to na jego grobie jest napisane tylko imię, nazwisko, rok narodzin, śmierci i łacińska sentencja "Semper Fidelis" (pol. Zawsze wierni). Wyróżnia się on od typowych grobów brakiem informacji o miejscu śmierci, narodzin, funkcji i dokładnych dat. *Pomimo miejsca narodzin u Alexa słychać australijski akcent. Jest to powodowane narodowością aktora podkładającego mu głos. *Alex Mason jest protagonistą, który może zginąć z rąk innego protagonisty (Franka Woodsa). *Jeśli Frank Woods strzela z M82A2 w głowę Masona, to po podejściu do niego jest w stanie go bez problemu rozpoznać, ponieważ pocisk pozostawił niewielką dziurę. W rzeczywistości takie trafienie z karabinu snajperskiego poważnie uszkodziłoby głowę i Frank miałby trudności ze zidentyfikowaniem ofiary. *Analogicznie jest z trafieniem w nogę, ponieważ taki strzał poważnie by ją uszkodził, gdzie w grze jest ona w całości. *W Black Ops II Sam Worthington tylko podkładał głos postaci, a za ruchy odpowiedzialni byli inni aktorzy. *Tak samo jak Frank Woods palił papierosy, co można zauważyć na początku "Operation 40". *Przez pranie mózgu, Mason miał objawy schizofrenii. Co raczej po historii z Black Ops zwolniłoby go ze służby przez niesprawność umysłową. *Po jego ucieczce z Workuty człowiek znany jako C. Miller przeprowadził na nim testy wykrywaczem kłamstw. Co ciekawe, C. Miller to grywalna postać w Call of Duty: World at War. Galeria Aleks_Mason_w_2025.png|Alex Mason w wieku 92 lat 232px-Mason,_Payback_Intro.jpg|Mason celuje sobie w głowę w rosyjskiej ruletce. 300px-Mason_dallas_1963.png|Mason w Dallas tuż przed śmiercią Johna F. Kennedy'ego w 1963 roku. 300px-Mason_shooting_Steiner.jpg|Mason zabija Steinera. 316px-Mason,_U.S.S.D..jpg|Mason w Pentagonie. 300px-Masoninter.png|Przesłuchiwany Alex Mason. 218px-Steiner_operating_Mason_in_Vorkuta.png|Leżący Mason w Workucie. Alex_Mason_single_player_icon_BOII.png|53 letni Alex Mason. 640px-MasonMIA.png Black_Ops_II_Alex_Mason.jpg|Alex Mason z Black Ops II 260px-Mason_and_McKnight_BOII.png|Mason w misji Cierp ze Mną. 300px-Alex_Mason_In_Alaska_BOII.png|Mason na Alasce. 185px-Alex_Mason_Model_BOII.jpg|World model Masona. 185px-Mason's_grave.png|Grób Alexa Masona na cmentarzu. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII